Friends On Sea Or Land
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Ariel wants to see her old friend Flounder, but he feels things have changed since Ariel became human and married Prince Eric. Can she prove to him that nothing has changed and she still loves him as a friend? Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another fantastic story by guestsurprise. :) **

**The Little Mermaid belongs to Disney.**

* * *

**Friends On Sea Or Land**

Time had passed since Ariel and Eric had just gotten married. Now that they lived in a castle by the sea and she wanted nothing more than to share this with her family and friends. Ariel knew that Flounder had missed her after she married Eric and moved; she wanted him to come and visit but he never did. She sent messages and everything, but nothing ever was returned. She was almost starting to believe that her longtime friend did not want to see her or her new husband.

"I want him to come and see us," she said sadly as she looked out into the ocean.

"How about we have your father send him personally?" Eric offered.

"I think that's a great idea! He won't turn Daddy down," she said happily. "And I want you two to meet; Flounder was such a great friend."

"Yeah, I have heard a lot of great things about him," Eric smiled.

"Well, hopefully he will come tomorrow and we can spend some time with him," Ariel winked. Eric winked back and pulled her into a kiss.

"Yes, but for now, I am spending time with you," he smirked, now leading her back inside the castle for some alone time.

_Next evening…_

Flounder was exhausted as he swam up towards the castle. He knew that Ariel was looking for him but he felt like she didn't need him anymore. As he dropped off some seaweed, he saw the look that Sebastian gave to him.

"Flounder, you do know that Ariel has been looking for you," Sebastian said.

"Oh yeah. I am sorry, I've just been busy," Flounder said quietly.

"You need to go and see her," Sebastian said as he swam with him.

"I don't want to…it's not the same," Flounder said sadly.

"Come now…Ariel will be happy to see you no matter what; she loves you…," Sebastian said calmly.

"I don't need to go there right now," Flounder said.

"But you have to…she is expecting you," Sebastian said.

"Sorry, but I can't!" Flounder said sadly.

"Of course you can," a voice said. Both turned and saw King Triton coming towards them; he was pleased that he didn't miss him.

"K-K-K-K-K-K-King Triton," Flounder said in surprise.

"Come, I have somewhere to take you," King Triton smiled, now swimming up and blocking his route.

"B-B-B-B-But…," Flounder said, but he gasped as the king's large hand pressed against his back and urged him to follow.

"Come…," King Triton smiled, now having the small fish swim faster. He was going to help his youngest daughter to see her best fish friend!

_An hour later…_

"Here we are," King Triton smiled. Flounder surfaced just in time to see Ariel and Eric smiling at them and waiting for them to come forward.

"Flounder! Finally!" Ariel giggled, now wading out into the water.

"Your Highness, I have some deliveries I still need to make," Flounder said, now looking away sadly.

"You're not going anywhere; she has been waiting for you for a while now," King Triton winked, now turning, diving, and leaving the three alone.

"Flounder, I have been waiting to hear from you," Ariel smiled happily, now diving at him and swimming towards him.

"Ariel…I GAH!" Flounder said in surprise, now feeling the girl grab him and hug him.

"Flounder, c'mon…," she giggled, now hugging him more and more.

"We have been waiting to see you; I've been waiting too." Eric chuckled, now wading out. Flounder's eyes widened seeing the prince approach him and he squirmed free of Ariel.

"I…uh… gotta go!" He said, now turning and diving.

"Hey! Flounder, come back here!" Ariel said, now sticking her head under the water.

"I've got him!" Eric chuckled, now diving under the water and going after Flounder. Flounder was trying hard to stay ahead of the prince, but Eric was a fast swimmer! And to make it worse, King Triton made the area restricted with magic! Flounder couldn't swim out to sea!

"Ow!" Flounder said, now running into an invisible wall. "That hurt!"

Now somewhat alarmed at seeing Flounder smack an invisible wall, Eric swam closer and grabbed the young fish in his arms. He then swam to the surface, despite Flounder's squirming.

"Are you alright?" Eric asked, now looking at his face as he surfaced from the water.

"I'm fine," Flounder said, now rubbing his nose in a sore manner. Ariel quickly headed over and grabbed Flounder's face and kissed his nose.

"You're okay, Flounder; I got you," she whispered, now nuzzling him. Flounder's face turned red and he tried to get free of Eric.

"I-I'm fine! Let me go!" He begged.

"Take it easy, Flounder; I'm not gonna hurt you," Eric said.

"GAH! HEY! NOAHAHAHAHA!" Flounder laughed out.

"Oh I don't think so, you're not going anywhere," Ariel giggled, now tickling Flounder more on his stomach while Eric held him closer.

"STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Flounder laughed, now flapping his flippers.

"Nope, you're not going anywhere," Eric chuckled, now wiggling a finger on Flounder's neck.

"EEEEEEEEEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA PLEAHAHAHAHAHAHA STAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" He begged.

After a few moments, the couple stopped and let Flounder go back in the water to breathe. But he could still hear them as they spoke to him.

"Flounder, we missed you and we want you to come and relax," Ariel said calmly.

"How about coming and staying with us for a day or so," Eric offered.

"Well, I can't breathe on land but…," Flounder started.

"Don't worry about it," she said. "Father can help us."

"W-Well, that would be awesome," Flounder grinned, now feeling Ariel stick her face under the water and kiss him again on his nose.

"Now how about we have some more cheer up!" Ariel giggled, now tickling him more and making her friend laugh more as Eric dove back in and helped tickle the fish to pieces.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Hope you all enjoyed this! **

**To guestsurprise: Very cute! :) **

**To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
